


Smoke

by 127etoile



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cigarettes, Drabble, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi is whipped, Lee Jihoon | Woozi-centric, M/M, Smoking, Stressed Lee Jihoon | Woozi, but soonyoung knows that jihoon smokes, i was bored and sleepy lmao, jihoon never knew that soonyoung smokes, they both smoke bc of stress, they’re stressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 03:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/127etoile/pseuds/127etoile
Summary: jihoon smokes, but does soonyoung know about it or does soonyoung do it too?





	Smoke

Composing and producing songs is Jihoon’s passion. Yes, he chose this path and he doesn’t regret it once. But sometimes it feels like everyone’s relying on him and he’s getting pressured every second of his life. There’s nothing that can calm him down when he’s really stressed. Not even his boyfriend, soonyoung.

The older has always been able to help Jihoon with everything but this time. The younger has started to pick up a new habit that is really bad and not everyone might like it, for example his boyfriend, who is basically an anti when he’s talking about those deadly sticks that is basically destroying your lungs every time you suck it.

Jihoon has started smoking.

He’s not an active smoker. He’ll only smoke when he’s stressed or pressured and it will stay like that for as long as he lives.

He knows the consequences of it. Soonyoung might hate him, he might break up with him, the members would dislike him, etc. But he just can’t hold the urge to puff out a smoke and watch it dissolve into the air.

Just like now, the younger’s trying so hard to hold down the urge to take one cigarette from the pack and burn it.

He didn’t mean it at first. He was curios and it calmed him down, that’s pretty much what made him smoke.

He wasn’t able to to hold it down, and now he’s at the rooftop, sighing out a smoke, watching it dissolve amidst the chilly air.

The dumbest thing Jihoon has ever done is turning on the ‘do not disturb’ mode on his phone and not checking it ever since, because without a warning whatsoever, someone snatched his cigarette and placed it on his mouth, seeming like the stranger’s done it before.

“Hey! That was my—Soonyoung?”

Was Jihoon confused? One hundred percent, without a doubt; Jihoon’s confused as hell, because he has never seen his boyfriend smoke and the latter has never reeked of cigarettes before; and like what he said before, soonyoung loathed cigarettes.

“I know. You’re confused as to why I smoke even though you know that I loathe these deadly sticks. Yes, I have my reason for this.”

“I started smoking because of, well, work, like you. Not to offend you but it calms me down more,” explained the older.

Jihoon still can’t comprehend what’s happening in front of him. His boyfriend plus smoking? That doesn’t make any sense, at all. Hell, he’s never thought that it would happen.

“I—what?”

“Want more?” Soonyoung offered since he had finished Jihoon’s cigarette.

Shaking his head, the shorter responded with a simple, “I’m good.”

“Suit yourself,” said the latter as he lit up a new stick.

Okay but not gonna lie, Jihoon’s a tiny bit turned on seeing his boyfriend like this. He will never ever regret thinking about that.

But that thought was thrown by the voice of the older, “Are you mad at me?” whilst looking at him with this sad expression.

“Why would i? I mean if you’re fine with me smoking then I’m fine with you doing the same,” replied Jihoon calmly.

“Thank god. I thought you were gonna kill me for doing this,” sighed Soonyoung in relief.

“I should’ve been the one who thinks that, not you,” said Jihoon, leaning against the wall on the edge of the building, preventing them falling.

A few minutes have passed without them exchanging any words other than the ones before and that’s all.

The silence itself wasn’t awkward, it’s quite comfortable actually in the younger’s opinion.

And again, Soonyoung’s the one who broke the silence, “Hey Hoonie, I love you.”

“That was sudden, but I love you too. Always have and always will,” answered Jihoon. Cheeks and ears starting to get redder each seconds that passed.

Bless whoever is out there for making Soonyoung smile at him with the cigarette dangling on his mouth.


End file.
